Freezing: Kazuha Aoi Lives
by Alyn Shir
Summary: Kazuha Aoi lives. This is an AU. Warning this story contains incest. The only reason for that is beacuse this is a brother-sister complex story. Read it. Review. I need help with ideas but i will finish this story with over 500k words. :D I will try to update daily. This will be a multiple POV story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first "Fanfic" story. To be honest, I don't fully understand how this website works in terms of beta-reading. So I am hoping someone can help me proof read my work. This is going to be an AU; Those who don't know it's an alternate universe. To my readers, I hope you review my story. **Copyright: I don't own any of the original work. All rights reserved to the original maker of "Freezing."** Please don't flame this!

xxx

My Key: I might add more

"Speaking/Dialogue"

'Thinking'

(Pause) - Literally a pause.

xxx

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan!"

Kazuha Aoi, partially dressed, was startled when someone barged right into her bedroom and a sobbing child ran up to her and grabbed on to her back. Kazuha, presently 18 years old, has yellowish olive eyes and back-length black hair with the sides tied to her back. Kazuha is the only Pandora that produced over 20 Stigmata.

"Kazuya!"

"I don't want you to go!" "Several people have already been killed by the Nova!" cried Kazuya onto his half dressed sister. "You could die! I don't want you to die nee-san!"

Thinking of a way to sooth her younger brother, Kazuha responded with a simple answer. "I wont die, ... because I can't be defeated." Kazuha gently wiped away Kazuya's tears and walked away for a sec. "There are many important people and things behind me, Kazuya. And only Pandoras can protect them from the Nova. So I won't lose." But overall Kazuha knew that her chances of survival were very slim. It was her duty to protect the weak. She knew from the reports that Tokyo was going to be attacked and millions of lives would perish if she didn't go.

Sobbing with tears still in his eyes, Kazuya looked up at his nee-san, who is known as the strongest of the Pandoras. "Promise me you'll come back!"

Kazuha turned around and kneeled down to look into her 11 year old brother's eyes and smiled. "I promise to come back."

Kazuya just looked into his sister's eyes and saw something. He saw sadness. Kazuya is very intelligent for his age and he had the thought of never seeing his nee-san again. He came to the conclusion that his sister lied about the promise and that she might not come back at all. Kazuya concluded that his nee-san did this to protect him and cheer him up. 'How is that protecting?' thought Kazuya. Kazuya thought about his relationship with his sister, Kazuha. Kazuha always took care of him because their parents died when he was very little and he doesn't remember anything about his mom or dad. He was very well educated but he didn't know much about Pandoras besides what his sister ever told him.

"Kazuya, can you please go outside so I can finish dressing?" She didn't want to seem too pushy, but time was not on her side right now because of the Eighth Nova Incursion that was happening.

"Okay nee-san, but I want to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuya" So she kissed Kazuya on his forehead to symbolize her last moments with her brother. She saw Kazuya's retreating form form leaving her bedroom. Unnoticed by Kazuya was that Kazuha had small tears forming in her eyes. The reason for why she had tears was because deep down she had a brother-sister complex for Kazuya.

Kazuya was in his room pondering with his thoughts and memories. He saw on the his T.V what the current situation is with the S-class NOVA moving toward the city where it was going to engage in a battle with the Japan Ship Fleet. Kazuya saw many Pandoras lining up to protect the mainland because the Nova was traveling to Japan by sea. Until he noticed that pretty much every female had weapons drawn and that they were on the front-lines with the males at back. He grabbed his tablet to look up information about Pandoras. What he read was inconceivable. He didn't know that a Pandora choose a male partner to perform a Baptism with to show that they will always be a team. 'Baptism?' Kazuya didn't know what the page meant. As he kept reading he came across something that seemed off. It stated on the page that Pandoras and Limiters sleep in dorms at that Genetic institute they attend. 'Why doesn't nee-san sleep at the institute?' Now that he thought of it, Kazuha never seemed to leave home besides the time she was at the institute practicing. 'Does nee-san have a limiter?' pondered Kazuya. These were all questions that Kazuya wanted to know.

"Goodbye Kazuya" yelled Kazuha from the house entrance. Kazuha left to board one of the three choppers that arrived by her current residence to pick her up. Unnoticed by her was that Kazuya raced out of his room, out of the house to see his big sister off.

"Kazuha..." whispered Kazuya with tears forming in his eyes again. He saw that all the choppers where empty and Kazuha was going to board one of the three. 'I want to go with nee-san. If she dies... I want to die with her.' These were the thoughts Kazuya was having before he decided to do something he wouldn't regret. He ran up to the last empty helicopter that was about to take off and got inside. He realized that if anyone found out that he boarded, he would be sent back asap.

The scene changes to where currently Yumi Kim is on a roof looking out at the sea where the Nova finished annihilating the Japan Ship Fleet.

"Yumi!" yelled Elize trying to find her as she is walking up the stairs to the roof.

"Yeah I am up here." replied Yumi.

"Where is Kazuha?" was the purpose as to why Elize was trying to find Yumi.

"She is still at home. (Pause) Lets go." They left to meet with the rest of the battle ready Pandoras to engage the Nova that was closing in fast.

At the battle scene where the Pandoras and their limiters are, they charge into battle. Leading the pack are the three out of four members from the elite _Members_ unit Yumi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Shion Nayfield.

"Comrades I want you all to fight your hardest. You can use anything you want." ordered Yumi to the Pandoras.

As the Pandoras engaged the foul beast, HQ communicated with the Pandoras on what their current readings were picking up in terms of how each Pandora is doing. "Our readings are picking up that the Nova is preparing to do a freezing." spoke HQ representatives.

"Get ready to do the Ereinbar Set" is simultaneously ordered by Yumi, Elize, and Shion to their own limiters. As the Nova unleashed a freezing attack to the Pandoras, some of the limiters unleashed a weaker freezing enough to render the Nova's that allowed the stronger Pandoras to move within the freezing. The Pandoras that activated the Ereinbar Set inside the freezing attacked the Nova with their best moves.

"You have less than two minutes in the Ereinbar Set until you'd have to wait to do another." spoke HQ

Not all the Pandoras were attacking. Some stayed at the rear which were probably orders from higher ups. After countless attacks on the Nova within the two minute time period were they able to break some of its armor off that exposed the core. The Pandoras were getting ready to do another Ereinbar Set.

"Do the Ereinbar Set on my signal" yelled Yumi.

Oblivious to them was that the Nova is preparing to do a even stronger freezing before the Pandoras are to activate their Ereinbar Set.

"Now!" yelled Yumi.

But it was too late. The Nova succeeded and even produced its annoying screech it always does. Every pandora and limiter froze on the scene. An aftermath shock came that damaged the entire battle scene. Blood was spilled everywhere. Pandoras were screaming because of the pain they are receiving from horrid injuries.

Yumi looked around and saw Pandoras on the floor, dead or screaming in pain. With hateful eyes Yumi was about to attack the Nova until her right arm melted/fell off due to the attack from earlier. "Ahhhhhh!" cried Yumi

"Yumi!" Elize screamed as she saw Yumi condition. "Damn! Please stay with me Yumi! Don't die on me!" was all Elize said as she was trying to help Yumi flee from the battle site.

Arriving at the battle scene on a beach port, the three helicopters prepare to land after 15 minutes in the air. The helicopter pilots try their best to land as close as possible to the injured Pandoras that were screaming to the high heavens. The Nova is very close by to where the helicopters just landed.

Kazuha looks at the scene and in her mind, she is determined to win at all cost so that the medics at HQ can save the lives of the Pandoras, that can hopefully make it. Kazuha is currently walking up to a container crane where she will use Pandora Mode to defeat the Nova. Unknown to her is that her younger brother, Kazuya, is following her at a distance.

How he got through is something even Kazuya doesn't know.

The Nova took notice of Kazuha and prepared itself to do another freezing. After a few minutes of charging it up it unleashed out its attack.

Kazuha though had already entered Pandora Mode and charged at the beast. She used her volt weapon to pierce the Nova in its core at astonishing speeds. The core cracked meaning it would blow up and would take Kazuha Aoi with itself too.

Pandoras around looked at the sight amazed that Kazuha did it, but quickly fear enveloped their eyes when they saw what was about to occur.

"Everyone run away or brace for impact the Nova is going to explode." screamed Elize who was still trying to get to safety.

Fear and sadness struck Kazuya when he heard that scream from the Pandora. The explosion wouldn't give Kazuha enough time to get away. So his instincts acted for him and he ran on the container crane to the the impending explosion of the Nova.

Kazuha had a smile on her face as she was piercing deeper into the Nova. Her eyes were closed with tears forming. She thought of her best memories that she spent with Kazuya. But overall she remembered the very reason why she never had a limiter or even slept at West Genetics. She loved her brother so much and was jealous when she heard from her grandfather, Gengo Aoi, that he planned to marry Kazuya to Ouka Tenjouin, a cousin of both Kazuha and Kazuya from the mom side of the family. Ouka Tenjouin's appearance resembles Kazuha, but Ouka was a younger. As these memories raced to her head. She admits in her mind that she wanted Kazuya all along. Kazuha loved Kazuya more than a sibling should. She accepted the fact that she would die thinking about Kazuya.

Tears were forming in Kazuya's eyes as he watched a glowing light starting to appear from the shattered core. With many emotions going through his body he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Nooooooooooo!" was what Kazuya yelled with his left hand sticking out.

Everyone watched the scene as they heard this unknown pre-teen's voice. But what surprised the Pandoras, Limiters, Medics, and Soldiers at the scene was that this child caused a freezing that froze the Nova as the light from the core stopped illuminating anymore.

Kazuha was speechless. The voice she just heard couldn't be... She opened her eyes to see that the Nova wasn't blowing up. She turned her head to look where she possibly just heard Kazuya. To her surprise, Kazuya was there. She couldn't believe it her Otouto was causing a freezing on the Nova. 'How did get here? Why is he here?' She looked at her otouto and saw that he was about to faint. With quickness she pulled out her sword and used her Accel Turn to get to him.

Kazuya saw that Kazuha was in front of him in a white flash. He had a smile on his pre-teen face. All he said was "I'm sorry nee-san" as he stopped the freezing.

Kazuha on instinct grabbed Kazuya and used Accel Turn to get out of there. The only reason she was able to resist Kazuya's freezing was because she was still in Pandora Mode.

A huge Explosion is heard around the scene. The Explosion can be seen from Tokyo, East and West Genetics. What was more surprising was that a helicopter on sight from earlier is broadcasting live what had just occurred. People around the world were at first terrified when they saw the destruction that happened to the Pandoras. When Kazuha arrived to do the ultimate sacrifice, people had their minds set on her heroic act of valor that she was doing. People knew that she saved many lives and that they needed more pandoras like her. What left them speechless was when the camera zoomed in on the child on the scene as he performed a freezing that froze the Nova, saving the hero, who pierced the Nova, from her deathbed.

Kazuha is on the ground leaning on a broken wall with Kazuya on her lap. She gently wiped the dirt off Kazuya's face as she remembered other old memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I re-read my 1st chp. and saw three that stood out. I would change them, but I don't know how to fix them without deleting the story. Copyright: I don't own any of the original work. All rights reserved to the original maker of "Freezing." Please don't flame this! Also, This Chapter will contain improper grammar. Little kids don't have the best grammar at 7 years old. They can also misunderstand many things. The Characters are close to being OOC, out of character.

xxx

My Key: I might add more

"Speaking/Dialogue"

'Thinking'

(Pause) - Literally a pause.

*sob - crying while talking

Flashback

xxx

Kazuha is on the ground leaning on a broken wall with Kazuya on her lap. She gently wiped the dirt off Kazuya's face as she remembered other old memories. Eventually the side effects from using Pandora Mode got to her and she passed out. As Kazuya laid on his sister lap, he dreamt of the past; a certain incident caused him to forget most of his past. He is finally remembering the promises he made.

**Flashback - 4 years ago Kazuha and Kazuya are both remembering promises they made to each other.**

"Hmm" was the sound 7 year old Kazuya said while he was alone in a park watching the scene before his eyes. 'I wish someone can love me as much as the boy is receiving.' was Kazuya's thought. Before him was a family, the child was in between his parents smiling and laughing at how good of a time they must have had. Kazuya was at the local park he always visits. Kazuya and Kazuha had been living with their grandfather ever since their parents died. He didn't interact with anyone really. The only people he talked to were his sister and his grandfather; however, his grandfather didn't spend as much time with Kazuya than Kazuha because he was more focused on his research for the Chevalier. 'Am I a burden?' thought Kazuya. He never really ever played with anymore. His sister would always leave with their grandfather to his job. Kazuya started to cry. It was getting late outside, but he sat there on the swing and cried for another 10 minutes.

"Kazuya."

Kazuya heard his name being said and looked up. There standing before him was his sister, Kazuha.

"Nee-san, what are *sob* you doing *sob* here?" cried Kazuya

"Well I got home and I didn't find you there. I've been trying to find for the past half hour. The question here is, Why are you crying? You know you shouldn't be out this late." Many questions were on her mind. She got scared when she didn't find Kazuya at the house. She was worried, so she left to go search for him right away.

"It's nothing nee-san. Sorry I lost track of the time." was the simple reply he gave. But there was sadness when he said it. Kazuya's eyes looked lifeless.

Kazuha saw through his lie and looked at his eyes as Kazuya looked at the ground. She thought of why he would lie to her. She was always kind to him. She loved him and tried spending as much time with him. Truth is, she was preparing herself to join a Genetics institute. So she trained all the time at the research lab, where her grandfather worked.

"Tell me the truth Kazuya." She wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Umm, Nothing is w-"

"Kazuya! Tell me right now!" Kazuha interrupted her otouto. She was serious and was desperate to know what was wrong.

"..." was the mumble that Kazuya said.

"Please Kazuya, please tell me," was the plead Kazuha said as she got down on the floor on her knees.

"Am, *sob* I a burden?" was what he said.

"What? No. Kazuya why would you say that? You will never be a burden to me." was the answer Kazuya heard his nee-san say.

"It's just that...I want someone to love me nee-san." was his answer.

"I love you Kazuya, your my little brother... why would I not love you." was her sisterly reply. It was normal for her to say that since Kazuya is her brother. Her beliefs like everyone else's are that you will always love your family. She stood up and carried her little brother within her arms to a bench nearby.

"Here. Sit on my lap, Kazuya."

Kazuya did what his sister asked and rested his head on her breast. Well he didn't really have a choice because Kazuha embraced her brother by hugging him with her arms.

"Nee-san."

"Yes, what is it Kazuya."

"What is it like to have a papa and mama? For mama and papa to show love?" were Kazuya's questions.

"Well our parents died when you were three and I ten. They are...were the best parents in the world to me. I guess when a parent shows that they love you is when they care about you and when they are always there for you." was Kazuha reply.

"I wish dad and mom were still here."

"I do too, Kazuya."

"But i wish they where here so they can love me and play with me" Kazuya replies with a bit of sadness and a lot of loneliness.

"I'm here for you Kazuya."

"Not always...You always leave me alone for a very long time."

"It's because I'm doing something important, Kazuya."

"What is it that your doing nee-san? Please tell me...grandfather never tells me what you guys do. Why can't you and grandfather take me with you?" pleaded a sobbing Kazuya.

"I go with grandfather to train. I train because I'm going to be an official pandora in 2 years."

"What is a Pandora?"

"Do you remember the huge bad monsters that were on the news? The evil ones that have attacked us 7 times as of now."

"A little bit. Why?" asked a confused Kazuya. 'What does that have to do with a pandora?'

"The job of a pandora is to protect everyone from those monsters. The reason why I have to train is so no one gets hurt, Kazuya."

"Can I become a Pandora so I can be with you nee-san?"

"No!" Was her reply.

"Why not?" Kazuya was surprised by her outburst.

Kazuha panicked. She didn't want to lie to him. She could just say that only certain people can become pandoras. Or just tell him that he can only be a limiter. But that has a high possibility of getting him killed too. She didn't wan't Kazuya to die in military service. She knew that she had to protect her brother.

"Pandoras risk their lives. They can die in service. That's why."

"Well I want to join." replied Kazuya with determination in his eyes.

"I won't let you. I'm sorry otouto."

"Why...So you don't like me nee-san...You don't want me to help you." he cried

Feeling guilt in her heart she sighed.

"I don't want you to join because I want to protect you. I love you too much baby brother. Just please listen to me. I'll make it up to you if you give up on trying to be a pandora."

"Fine nee-san. Tomorrow can you play with me?"

"I..." she thought about what she should say. To tell the truth. She couldn't play with him for the next two years because she was training in her Stigmatic Body. Because Kazuha was experimented on by her grandfather when she was ten. She needed to train in her powers because she was the first pandora so far to produce more than 6 stigmata at a very early age.

Kazuya turned his face to look up at his sister to receive her reply. He had a smile on his face. He was expecting her to say yes already, but she was hesitating like she was lost in thought.

"I can't" was her reply. She felt really bad. It was just one day but the thing is he might ask her again tomorrow to spend another day with him.

"Why nee-san...you promised."

"I didn't promise you that otouto. I will promise you this. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes" *sob*sob*

"Before I tell what the promise is. Know that you will always have a place in my heart. I will always love you. When I leave to attend a Genetics institute, do you want to come with me?" She could at least make it up to her otouto.

"Yes!" boy did Kazuya reply instantly.

They left the park to go home with, Kazuha was giving Kazuya a piggy-back ride.

"Nee-san"

"Yes, Kazuya."

"My heart doesn't heart anymore." The reason to why his heart was hurting in the past was because love wasn't being given to him enough. Kazuya felt lonely.

"Why was your heart in pain?" Because Kazuha trained constantly, she was oblivious to this factor that made Kazuya miserable.

"Because I thought no one loved me. You made me feel a lot better nee-san."

Kazuha was a bit shocked when she heard this.

"Nee-san, you smell nice, you look pretty all the time. I love you nee-san... you're like the mom I never had." these were the things on Kazuya's mind he had to tell her before they got home.

What Kazuya didn't notice is that he made his sister blush from the compliments he just told her. She had thoughts going through her head. Her brother, who is neglected most of the time, loves her even though they don't interact as much. Kazuha felt butterflies in her stomach. No has ever penetrated her this much with only words. Yeah she was complimented on her skills at the lab. But Kazuha, he was the first to actually say something nice about her. Not about her incredible skills, but her.

"Thank you Kazuya."*sob*

"For what nee-san? Don't cry."

"I'm sorry it's just that, your too nice Kazuya, you made me feel better. I have more recognition about who I truly am."

"Nee-san I promise to always be with you."

"I promise too, even though I'm not physically there...know that I will always be in you heart and mind."

xxx

**Time-skip - 2 years**

xxx

For the next two years, Kazuha trained hard until two important life changing events happened that will be revealed. Kazuha, who is 16 years old now, is reaching the final days of her training because the day is coming to when she will leave for East Genetics. [Author's Note: It is said that she transferred to West Genetics in her Junior year(second year), it doesn't say where she was before that, besides taking care of Kazuya] Kazuya, who is now 9, has tried his best in learning. A private tutor has taught him for the past two years. Kazuya's relationship with his sister, Kazuha, improved into new levels. At first, when she 'd come home, Kazuya would ask her if they could take a bath together. At first she said that he was grown up already. But eventually she said yes. Because whenever she came home, she was tired as hell so she would would sometimes just sleep in the shower. The only reason she actually said yes was because when she slept in the bath, she eventually found out that Kazuya would clean/wash her. Out of kindness and a bit of affection, she told Kazuya one day if he wanted to take a shower with her. Kazuya jumped up like a kid on christmas eve. Kazuya replied with a happy yes. He hugged his sister. Kazuha felt her shirt getting soaked and saw that her brother was crying. His response was that he was happy. They at first had normal showers where Kazuya would help wash his sister because she came home almost falling due to exhaustion. Eventually they took it a little bit farther where Kazuha would lie in the bathtub and she would have Kazuya sit on her lap. Kazuya out of curiosity asked questions that made Kazuha blush. They were questions every little kid asks at a younger age. But due to Kazuya being secluded in his house most of the time, didn't know anything with the human anatomy. He pointed toward her breast and asked why she had one, and why it was getting bigger as she matured. She blushed and told him what a mom would tell him. They were for breastfeeding babies. She laughed, but more questions came from Kazuya about the male and female body.

After a long lecture with him he understood what the parts were for. She never told him anything sexual.

Kazuha thought in her mind that when Kazuya turned 14, she would tell him if he didn't already know by then.

Eventually came the day that Gengo Aoi, Kazuha's and Kazuya's grandfather, told his grandkids that relatives were going to come over for important news. Kazuya was happy that relatives were coming to visit.

The relatives that came were the Tenjouin family. They were Kazuha's and Kazuya's family through their mother's side.

The day came when they were going to arrive by taxi any minute now. The Aoi family was home that day. It was a very important day for Gengo that he decided to take the day-off and told Kazuha to do the same as well.

"Ding-Dong' was the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" yelled a running Kazuya to the door. When he got there, as he was opening the door he wanted to show his manners so he introduced himself.

"Hi my name is..." he stopped his sentence as he stared at the the girl that was right there. She resembled his sister. She looked a lot younger, She reminded him of his nee-san when she was around 11 years old.

"Your name is what?" was the reply of the unknown female.

"Sorry, it's just that-"

"Kazuya what's keeping you up? Bring them inside the house." was the yell from his nee-san who was in the living room with their grandfather.

"I'm sorry, come in."

The unknown girl and her grandfather followed Kazuya to the living room. There both Kazuha's and Kazuya's grandfathers shook hands. They were apparently old acquaintances. Kazuya remembered that he never finished introducing himself. He went up to his sister's lookalike, but froze. Kazuha, his nee-san, and the other girl were staring at each other. In Kazuya's mind he thought that his sister might have noticed the resemblance between the unknown girl and herself.

'She looks just like me' was thought simultaneously by both females.

"Hi I'm Kazuya Aoi." was the greeting he gave with his hand out to do a proper handshake.

She accepted his handshake.

"Kazuya Aoi, nice to meet you, I'm Ouka Tenjouin" [Author's Note: Look her up if you don't know her. She is from the manga]

(Pause)

"And you are?" she asked Kazuya's sister.

"Kazuha Aoi, older sister of Kazuya"

After greetings were all done they ate lunch at the house. It was pretty much Mr. Aoi and Mr. Tenjouin talking amongst each other. On the other side of the table it was mainly Kazuha and Kazuya talking with each other, leaving a poor Ouka silent to herself. Jealousy struck her and eventually she just told her grandfather when Mr. Aoi and he were going to reveal the news. This got curious expressions to come on the faces of the Aoi siblings.

"Ahem" was what Gengo Aoi said

"Okay the then. You should tell them Gengo. It was your idea after all" was the reply of Mr. Tenjouin.

"Okay...This mainly concerns Kazuya and Ouka." was the first thing he said. "Kazuya...*making eye contact* you are to marry Ouka Tenjouin, when you come of age. The same goes for you Miss Tenjouin." was the big news Gengo Aoi said to the people at the table.

"What!" was all Kazuya said. He knew about marriage because his sister told him what it was. He looked toward Ouka, it seemed that she already knew by the expression on her face.

'Kazuya' was the thought Kazuha had. She was worried for him. But she was happy that Kazuya would have someone there for him other than herself. 'Hey, the good thing is that she is at least pretty. Gosh what am I saying. She looks just like me.

"Why?" Kazuya wanted to know why he was in an arranged marriage with his cousin.

"This marriage will bring our families closer socially and politically. Why is something wrong Kazuya? Do you not approve of this fine marriage with your beautiful cousin Ouka?" responded the Kazuya's grandfather, Gengo Aoi.

"No nothing is wrong grandfather. She is indeed beautiful like nee-san. I was just asking why there is going to be marriage between Ouka and me." was the answer he gave his grandfather Gengo.

After dinner they split into groups. Mr. Aoi and Mr. Tenjouin talked in the living room while the Kazuya was pulled by Ouka to the guest room they were going to stay for the night. Kazuha followed the soon to be married couple.

"Can i have some alone time with Kazuya?" was the question Ouka asked Kazuha

"... Okay" was the reply from Kazuha. She was mad. She was getting a bit jealous on how Ouka tried to handle her little brother. 'Why her...' was the initial thought from Kazuha.

"Thank you" replied Ouka with a smile on her face.

Kazuha left. Kazuya on the other hand was to scared to say anything. He was sad that Ouka made her sister leave when today was the only day Kazuha had the day off. He missed his sister even though they had those sessions together in the bathroom.

"Kazuya your pretty cute." was the compliment he heard from Ouka.

"Thank you... I guess, But did you really have to make my nee-san leave?" was the response from a sad Kazuya.

"Well, we are going to married soon. I want to be the only girl you will ever be with. Do you understand?" Ouka looked at Kazuya in his eyes.

"Yes I understand."

"Good boy."

After the relatives left, everything went back to the way it used to. Kazuya got to know more about Ouka. Truth is she likes almost everything his nee-san does. The only thing that separated the two from being twins is that Kazuha, his elder sister, is a pandora.

For almost a week, Kazuha had taken a shower by herself. She didn't mind at first but was surprised that he had not showered with her for more than 4 days. She asked him on the 5th day if he wanted to shower but Kazuya said that he was busy. On the 6th day she asked him again but he replied with the same answer.

'What's wrong with my otouto' was Kazuha's thought.

"Kazuya."

"Yes, nee-san."

"I want you to come and take a shower with me right now."

'She looks angry' was what Kazuya thought.

"Fine nee-san."

When they got to the shower, Kazuha was already inside the tub but saw Kazuya just standing there.

"Kazuya get in here."

Kazuya didn't say anything. He just undressed himself and got inside. What made Kazuha mad was that her brother did indeed get in but he was on the other side of the tub.

"Kazuya, come sit here on my lap."

He didn't move

"Kazuya come sit here right now."

He sighed and did as he was told.

"Why are you ignoring me, Kazuya?" was her question as she held him in an embrace.

"Kazuya! Why don't you answer? Why have you been avoiding me this whole week?"

"..." was Kazuya's mumble.

"Please tell me Kazuya. What's wrong? Please tell your big sister, everything will be fine otouto."

"Ouka said that I shouldn't interact with any females, nee-san. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Don't worry about what she said. You can always talk to me, you don't have to be afraid."

"Okay nee-san." was the cheerful reply from Kazuya.

"You want to know something, Kazuya?"

"Yes, what is nee-san?"

"She only told you that because she is jealous of someone else taking your heart."

"What do you mean nee-san?"

"What I mean is that she will get jealous if you love someone else more than her. For example, lets say you are suppose to marry her but you want to marry someone like...me, she would get mad and be very jealous. She doesn't want that to happen. What can I say... you are pretty much the best and cutest little brother I have.'

"Oh" was Kazuya's simple response to Kazuha that he understood what she just said.

"Nee-san."

"Yes."

"What if I don't want to marry Ouka?"

"Why would you say that? Why don't you want to marry her. She's very pretty."

"I already know who I want to marry nee-san."

"Who? Have I met her?"

"I can't tell you nee-san it's too embarrassing." was the reply from Kazuya, who then started to laugh because his big sister started to tickle him.

"Tell me," she said while laughing out loud.

"No, I can't. You'll laugh nee-san."

After a couple more rounds of twists and turns she stopped so she wouldn't kill her brother due to a lack of oxygen.

"Fine nee-san. I'll tell you."

"Wait. Is she pretty?" Kazuha was excited to know who her little brother wanted to marry. She knew he was still young, but Kazuya always kept his promises and to his word.

"The girl I want to marry is the most beautiful person in the world in my eyes. I love her so much, nee-san. She cares about me so much."

"Who is it, damn it?"

"It is- Oh my gosh nee-san well look at the time. I have to go to bed to wake up early for my classes tomorrow" Kazuya got out of the bath and headed straight to his bedroom.

"Hmm" was the sound Kazuha made. 'Well there goes my chance to know who he likes' Kazuha was a bit upset that she wouldn't find out who Kazuya liked. So she just got out of the tub and went to her room to get dressed and into bed.

'Maybe I should just go tell nee-san. She really wanted to know. But will she get mad if I tell her that I want to marry her? Will she still treat me the same? I don't know...' Kazuya was distracted by these thoughts/questions that he couldn't go to sleep. 'I'm going to tell her, my true feelings.'

It was past midnight when Kazuya finally decided to grow balls to tell his nee-san important news. He made it to her bedroom and went inside by her bed.

"Nee-san."

"Nee-san!"

"Nee-san, wake up!"

"Hmm...Kazuya, what are you doing in my room? It's past midnight."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Please...Nee-san can i just sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Fine, just get under the covers and go to bed."

"Thank you nee-san, I love you so much!"

"Love you too, now just go to bed."

Truth is that, Kazuya meant what he said more than just a sibling relationship. He actually loved his nee-san.

"Nee-san"

"What! If you have something to say, can you not save it until the morning?"

"No nee-san. That is why I wanted to sleep here tonight before I told you this."

"Well what is it then?"

"Can I see your face while I say this?"

"Fine" Kazuha turned around to face her little brother.

"I want to tell you who I want to marry. I felt bad because I didn't tell. You seemed very excited when you wanted to know in the shower."

Kazuha's eyes burst open "Who is it?"

"Promise me that you wouldn't stop loving me if I tell you this. Or that you wouldn't hate me nee-san."

"I promise."

"Before I tell you nee-san. What do you think about the marriage between Ouka and me."

"It will be a great marriage I guess."

"Is that the truth nee-san?"

"Yes" Kazuha replied... But the truth is at first she thought the marriage was okay, but she now resented it because she realized that Kazuya and she wouldn't have their sessions anymore. She liked them a lot honestly. Kazuha and Kazuya told each other everything when they started to take baths together. Her feelings for her brother had grown immensely. They understood each other more than anyone else.

"Nee-san do you know who you are going to marry?"

"No"

"Nee-san, how would you feel if grandfather made an arranged marriage for you to marry someone?"

"I don't know"

"Want to know what I'd feel if you were to get married with someone nee-san?"

"Yes."

"I would feel jealous... I'd hate the marriage."

This shocked Kazuha.

"Why would you hate it? What if I loved the person I was going to marry, would you still hate it?" asked the still surprised Kazuha.

"Yes, I would nee-san because... I love you. Nee-san you're the one I want to marry."

xxx

Cliffhanger. LoL


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I have many ideas that can easily make this story go over 500k in words. The main concern is if this should be a Kazuya and Kazuha pairing only, or Kazuya getting more girls. I can go more in depth if you choose Kazuya getting more girls. Yes I'm letting my readers decide. **Just review** this story. **Copyright: I don't own any of the original work. All rights reserved to the original maker of "Freezing."** Please don't flame this!

xxx

My Key: I might add more

"Speaking/Dialogue"

'Thinking'

(Pause) - Literally a pause.

*sob - crying while talking

Flashback

xxx

"Yes, I would nee-san because... I love you. Nee-san you're the one I want to marry."

Looking into her brother's eyes, Kazuha is left clueless on what to respond to that. She didn't know what to say so she just responded with "Why Kazuya?"

"Because I love you nee-san. Ever since you explained to me what marriage is, I knew then and now that I would want to marry you. You're the person that I love the most." As Kazuya finished saying this he surprised his sister by hugging her. He was embracing Kazuha, while she tried to comprehend what Kazuya just said.

"No, Kazuya...you shouldn't have these thoughts...We can't marry each other" Kazuha cried a bit while she said this. Deep down inside the bottom of her heart, she actually did want to be with Kazuya for the rest of her life. She only said this to protect him right now. Holding her brother closer to her, *Kazuya's face is literally being squished into Kazuha's breast* Kazuha responds with her true feelings "Kazuya, it's bad enough that I have incestuous for you" was her cry.

Kazuya used one of his hands to gently touch his sister in her cheek. "Please don't cry nee-san. I don't care what you or people say... I'm still going to marry you, that's a promise." Kazuya said that with determination in his voice. His determination is indescribable like he would defy society's views just to get what he wants.

"We wouldn't be able to marry Kazuya...You already have a fiancee. Grandfather wouldn't allow us to be together." She was trying hard just to convince Kazuya that they are not meant to be together.

"I'll convince grandfather to let me marry you. Trust me nee-san. I'll do anything and I'll even deal with the consequences. That is a promise."

'A promise?' Kazuha knew that whenever her otouto made promises, he kept them. 'What should I do?'

"Nee-san, if we weren't siblings would you marry me if I told you to marry?" Kazuha was silent. She was confused on how to handle a situation like this.

"Nee-san, I would. Can you promise me something?"

"What do you want me to promise?" She couldn't give him answers to his previous statements. So she might as well listen to the promise he wants her to take.

"Can you promise me that you will always be with me? Or that you'd marry me?" Kazuya wanted to know this really bad.

"I promise to tell you what my answer is before we leave for East Genetics. Is that okay with you?" She really wanted to avoid this subject right now. Even though part of her wanted to say yes, the other half was the part that said no because of the love for her brother. The part that said no is the part of her that makes her the over protective sister she is.

"Fine nee-san, but please tell me, okay?" Kazuya cheered up a bit, his feelings were a bit hurt because his nee-san wouldn't give him a straight forward answer. But he was a bit happy, his sister did mention that she actually had feelings for him.

They slept in an embrace all night. Kazuya woke up early before his grandfather left to his job. Kazuya wanted to talk to him.

"Grandfather." Kazuya was a bit nervous when he spoke up. He never really socializes with his grandfather much. This could be because his grandfather always came home when every one was already asleep.

"Kazuya. What are you doing up this early?" Gengo was surprised to find his grandson up this early.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left to work."Kazuya was determined to get many questions off his mind right now. Kazuya even moved toward the house entrance to stop his grandfather from leaving.

"Kazuya. Can't this wait until I get home?" He was in a hurry to get to work. Research was always necessary because they were limited on many things, especially time. They wouldn't know when a Nova was to strike. The Nova's appearance in the world was like an earthquake, no one would know when it would happen. Another example is test subjects, they were always needed due to many high failures that ended in deaths of many. The experiments cost are enormous. Every country supported the Chevalier with fundings. The Novas were extremely dangerous and they needed warriors constantly. This is why experimentation was necessary.

"No, it can't grandfather."

Gengo saw the furious eyes of Kazuya. Kazuya wasn't going to back down.

"Fine just come with me to work today...tell me what you need on the way there." They left for the research lab that Gengo worked at.

"Grandfather, What exactly is East Genetics?"

"Why do you want to know that? Is it because Kazuha is going to attend there?"

"Yes, but she said she would take me there too."

"You can't go to a place like that Kazuya. To attend there you have to be 15 if you are a male or 16 if you are a female pandora."

"Pandoras are only female?" Kazuya was surprised because his nee-san never told him this.

"Yes, Pandoras are females only."

"Then why do the boys go there for?"

"The boys go there to be chosen by a pandora to be their limiter."

Kazuya was depressed because his nee-san was probably going there to be with another guy.

"Can I be a limiter?"

"Yes, but most pandoras chose the stronger limiters to be their partner."

"Nee-san said that she would take me there to live in our old house, the house that Kazuha and Kazuya originally lived in with their parents, while she attended East Genetics. Grandfather how powerful is nee-san?"

"I have to say she might be presently the most powerful pandora on earth. But why is she taking you with her, Kazuya?"

"She made me a promise. She promised to take me with her. Grandfather, can I become nee-san's limiter?"

"Why would you want to become your sister's limiter?"

"Because I want to be the one she chooses...I don't want Kazuha to be with another guy."

"You don't understand the complexity behind this Kazuya. You are too young to understand what the relationship between a pandora and her limiter." Gengo was a bit worried. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. If he did he would probably get too the point where he would have to explain to his grandson, who is nine, what sex is.

"Well what's wrong about me being my nee-san's limiter?" He was very curious. If he could be his nee-san's limiter, that would mean that they would be together.

"A Pandora and her limiter share a bond with each other. Once they are partners there has always been a high probability that they would marry each other."

"That's even better." Kazuya was happy now. He would be able to marry his nee-san if he became her limiter. He was dreaming of the future right now until his grandfather broke his thought.

"What's better? You being able to marry your own sister?"

"Yes, grandfather. I really want to marry her. I've been infatuated with her even before I met Ouka."

"Kazuya! Are you crazy... I'm sorry I never did teach you about these things. You and Kazuha are siblings. You can't marry each other. That wouldn't be right."

"I know we are siblings grandfather. But I love her."

"Kazuya listen to yourself. You are just a child, you don't know what love is yet."

"So why am I marrying Ouka? We are technically related. So why can't I marry Kazuha." Kazuya had so much determination to win. He wanted to marry his nee-san so bad.

'Kazuya...Your just like your father...when he wanted to marry someone I didn't approve of...'

"Grandfather, I'll let you experiment on me like you did to Nee-san if you let me marry her." Yes, Kazuya knows that his sister was experimented on.

"What are you talking about? Who told you these lies?" 'Was it Kazuha? No, it wouldn't be her. Then how did he find out?' Gengo Aoi was worried. He didn't want his grandson to know. But then again, Kazuya was the reason to why Kazuha even accepted to be experimented on.

"Grandfather, I researched information on the stigmata on Kazuha's back. Yeah I know she has Stigmas on her back and what it is. You're the only one that has access to that kind on experimentation grandfather." Kazuya is looking at his grandfather if his suspicion is correct. He was at first curious to what the hexagonal looking things were, when he saw that his sister had them. He only found out that she had them because of the sessions they have in the shower.

They were finally arriving to their destination after a 30 minute drive. The research facility was located on a mountain. It was one of the HQ's that the Chevalier used. The research lab is small on the outside, but huge inside. This is because the research station went underground. It is at least three stories high on the outside but if you were to go underground it is at least 20 stories deep. Kazuya's and Gengo"s conversation or in this case argument stopped because they were heading to Gengo Aoi's Laboratory. When they finally got there, they resumed to where they left off.

"Okay, Yes I did experiment on your sister." He had to at least give him that much piece of information. He was currently working on a project that could save humanity. This project was half complete so far. The project is called the S-Project. The S-Project stood for Stigmatic Project. Where one would have a stigmatic body. So far Kazuha has been the only known success. This was a secret project he kept from the Chevalier. But in order for Kazuha to be at her best, she would need a partner, in this case a limiter. But this couldn't be an ordinary limiter, this limiter also needed to have a stigmatic body like Kazuha. The hard part about this was that he needed test subjects. At the beginning he had many. But every male that he has used so far have died. So he had to discontinue that project for now or the Chevalier would notice something if they haven't already. He tried to do the same in more females. Gengo tried to replicate the stigmatic body into other females after Kazuha's success, but they all died too. The only thing that the Chevalier knows about Kazuha's experimentation is that it was a success. The Chevalier don't know what Gengo did, but they just wanted results like they always do. The Chevalier believed in progress, they want new experimentations each day.

"Why did you do it grandfather." *sob* Kazuya was crying. He didn't want to believe it at first. How could his grandfather just use his sister like that. Kazuha was now cursed to die like every other Pandora.

"She did it for you."

"What do you mean she did it for me?" Kazuya did not know that his sister did this for him. She never mentioned this at all. Like if she was trying to keep it a secret.

"Yes, your sister wanted this. She agreed to the experimentation for you."

"What was going to happen that made her agree?"

"Dr. Scarlet Ohara was the main reason to why your sister was experimented on. She works in the Chevalier like I do. She believes in her own etiquette of success. In experimentation, for every country, a list of people are selected at random by a supercomputer. There is list of people given to every researcher, so they can test new ideas on. Like me for example every month I get a list of 30 people I can experiment on. But back to the main point, Dr. Ohara, who is jealous of me as of today for my success, rigged the list she was given with the higher ups. She has many connections with many powerful people so she could get away with it without anyone noticing. 6 years ago she rigged her list to where she got Kazuha and you. *Kazuya has a surprised look on his face. Inside his heart he is angry at this woman* I tried my best to plead with the Chevalier to take Kazuha and you off the list. They wouldn't comply. They did give me an option. That I was to choose between Kazuha and you, whom one of you would be experimented on while the other was let go; but, they wanted me to do an experiment no one has ever done before on one of you."

"So nee-san volunteered?" Kazuya was sobbing a bit.

"Yes, I told her about what my options were, but without hesitation she instantly chose herself as the guinea-pig."

"So what was the experiment that you did on her?"

"I shouldn't tell you. Not even the Chevalier know the project I used on your sister."

"Please grandfather. Can you please tell me? Please I really want to know."

"Huh... I did the one project of mine with the highest death rate. Your sister is the only survivor to survive the S-Project."

"What do you mean? Did everyone else die other than my sister? What's the S-Project?" Kazuya had a pale look on his face. He was very scared. There was a high possibility that his sister could have died.

"Yes, every test subject has proven a failure and died during the process. The Stigmatic Project has only one survivor so far."

"What is the Stigmatic Project, grandfather?" He was now curious about this one project that his sister survived.

"The Stigmatic Project could possibly save humanity from the Nova attacks. If one were to survive the process of the Stigmatic operation, one would receive a Stigmatic Body."

"Is that what my sister has, a Stigmatic Body?"

"Yes, she is the only one of her kind."

"Is that why my sister is the best?"

"Yes, she is doing skills I've never seen in my life. We call them High-End Skills. These High-End Skills are extraordinary. I've never seen anything like them."

"So why does she need a limiter?"

"Limiter's provide the best support for a Pandora. A Limiter can improve a Pandora's senses and skills. A Limiter can make their Pandora the strongest she can be."

"So Kazuha is looking for a strong Limiter to make her stronger?" Kazuya had a sad expression on his face.

"I don't know. I know that a Limiter can make her stronger. I know that she wants to train even more at East Genetics to compare herself to everyone else." Gengo saw the sad expression on his grandson's face. Maybe this was for the best. For Kazuha to find a Limiter at East Genetics, but even if she did, the limiter wouldn't improve her at all. Kazuha needed someone like her, with a stigmatic body, to improve ten folds. Gengo didn't approve of this incestuous relationship Kazuya wants to have with his sister.

"Oh." Was all Kazuya said. *sob* *sob*

"Kazuya, if it makes you feel any better, Kazuha may have many limiters to choose from, but her powers won't increase much if she chooses someone without a stigmatic body."

"Are you saying that she will likely choose someone with a stigmatic body?"

"Precisely."

"Grandfather, you said that she is the only one with the stigmatic body. So she can't choose."

"So far yes."

"Grandfather, can you do the S-Project on me?" Kazuya had hope in his eyes that there might be a way he can be his sister's limiter.

"Kazuya, are you serious? Did you not hear the part where I said that so far only your sister has survived?"

"Yes, I heard that part grandfather. This is the only way I could be with nee-san without you or anyone else trying to stop me."

"No Kazuya. I won't do it."

"Grandfather, please. I'll still marry Ouka if I have to, but just let me be the test subject for the S-Project."

"Do you really love your sister that much?"

"Yes, grandfather I do. I'll do anything for Kazuha. Just let me be the shield that can protect humanity with nee-san."

'I'll be the shield and sword to protect everyone.' 'Maria?' was the flashback Gengo just had of the person he worshipped the most, Maria Lancelot. 'Can Kazuya really do it? Survive?'

"Grandfather, I can probably survive. Think about it. If Kazuha survived, I can too. We are siblings after all."

'Could it be possible? For Kazuha to get a limiter, who is similar to her. They do come from similar phenotypes and genotypes.'

"Fine. You win Kazuya."

"Yes, thank you grandfather!" Kazuya was happy. He was going to get a stigmatic body just like his sister did.

They were in Gengo's experimentation laboratory. Kazuya was on a bed with straps around his body that tied him up. As Gengo typed in codes on the computer, the machines that were going to do the process turned on. Kazuya went inside a white cylinder looking tube that had many lights switching colors. This machine was going to implant Stigma tissue in Kazuya. The whole process would take 3 hours. Most patients died after 20 minutes. Kazuya is given a sedation so he wouldn't wake up until the whole process was finished.

Arriving into Gengo's lab is Kazuha after two and a half hours from the start of the S-Project. She was going to talk to her grandfather about taking Kazuya with her to East Genetics. Kazuya would live in the old house they grew up in. When she arrived at her grandfathers lab, she couldn't find him. So she looked around where he could be until she eventually gave up and asked an assistant who worked with her grandfather. She got what she needed and is heading toward the experimentation laboratory. She found him and saw him typing like a madman on the 4 computers around him. Kazuha doesn't know that Kazuya is inside the Stigmatic Body Processor.

"Grandfather, I need to talk to you."

"Not you too. Can you please just wait 5 minutes? I'm on a miracle breakthrough. No male has gone this far, he might be the first boy to survive." Gengo was focused on his work. He couldn't miss a step or make an error in the encoding because if he did that could very well cost Kazuya his life. Gengo was sweating a bit. If this succeeded, Kazuya would be known as the world's strongest limiter. Gengo was more hyped about what abilities Kazuya would get. Kazuya would be the first male to survive. Kazuya could be endless possibilities. 'If Kazuya were to survive, he and Kazuha would be the strongest pair if they accept each other. Maybe, if Kazuha were to get pregnant by Kazuya, their offspring would be able to survive this process too in which we wouldn't have to worry as much about the Nova threat.'

"What do you mean 'me too'? What breakthrough?" Kazuha was very curious on what her grandfather was stressing about. He was literally glued to the computer screens.

"Kazuya wanted to talk to me too. He asked he in the morning, so we had our talk here. The breakthrough of this century is imminent." Boy was Gengo really excited. He was close to finishing. He just needed to type in a few more codes that are very essential.

"Well, all I wanted to tell you is that I'm taking Kazuya with me to East Genetics. He will live in my parent's old house. By the way where is Kazuya?" She was actually curious on what her grandfather and her otouto talked about, but she just wanted to see Kazuya. She wanted Kazuya to watch her train since he has never seen her in action or even been to this lab besides today.

"Yeah I know you are going to take him. Maybe it would wise if I didn't tell you where he is." Gengo was a bit scared. He knew that Kazuha was very over overprotective of Kazuya.

"Grandfather, where is he *She is mad*?" She went to her grandfather, but what caught her attention is what it said on one of the four computers. Kazuya is the one being experimented on. But rage filled her eyes when she read which experiment is currently being done to her brother. The S-Project...*Tears are forming in her eyes* "Grandfather, you wouldn't. Why?" She was getting even madder when her grandfather didn't say anything.

"Kazuha, Kazuya chose this. You wouldn't understand. I'm almost do-"

Kazuha pushed her grandfather, disrupting the process.

**"Warning, wrong coding. Warning losing subject 113759."**

**"Warning, wrong coding. Warning losing subject 113759."**

**"Warning, wrong coding. Warning losing subject 113759."**

"Kazuha! No, you'll kill him." Fear struck Kazuha's eyes on what she just did. She could lose her brother and it would be her fault. She broke down and started to cry on the floor.

'No, No, No, this can't be happening' Kazuha was going over the memory of what had just occurred.

"My gosh... Please stabilize. God damn it." Gengo is typing in a new set of codes. He was trying to stabilize Kazuya. The disruption caused the machine to imprint and delete something in Kazuya, that isn't supposed to happen. "Please don't die on me." Even though all the tissue is in Kazuya by now, the resonance between the stigma and Kazuya needed to be established. But when it was disrupted it caused Kazuya to gain something but at a price.

**"Subject 113759 stabilized. Process complete."**

"Thank the gods. He is alive." Gengo was happy that Kazuya survived the process. He actually saved him just in time. 'Wow that was close.'

"Kazuya. He survived." *sob* *sob* Kazuha's tears changed from fear to joy. She was happy that her grandfather had saved Kazuya, who could have died just now due to Kazuha's recklessness.

**"Warning Subject 113759's heart beat is dropping"**

**"Warning Subject 113759****'s heart beat is dropping**"

**"Warning Subject 113759****'s heart beat is dropping**"

"Damn it. Are you serious." Gengo typed in codes that took Kazuya out of the machine. Kazuya is laying on the bed he was tied up on. Gengo and Kazuha rush up to Kazuya who is laying on the experimentation bed. Gengo unstraps the binds that are holding Kazuya. He puts his ear over Kazuya's chest to listen for his heart beat. Kazuya's heart beat is dropping rapidly. Gengo checks his other vital parts to see if there is a cause to it. 'What was he imprinted with? Could that be the cause of this?'

"Kazuya don't die." Kazuha was right next to her brother *sob*. She was panicking. *sob* 'I do not know what to do. Please someone help me.' "Kazuya? Stop playing dead and wake up." Pleaded Kazuha. "Kazuya. Please it's not funny anymore." She didn't know what she could do. She didn't want to lose her brother. She is supposed to protect him. She is supposed to die before him. She started banging on her brother's chest. She was crying all over him. Kazuha looked like she was about to break heavily. She had the thought of suicide on her mind. She wouldn't be able to face anyone. She laid her head on Kazuya's chest and cried. 'Why me? First my parents. Now this.'

"He is a lost cause now, Kazuha. There is nothing we can do now." He gave her some space as he watched from close by.

"No, I won't give up. He can make it. He has to. He made me a promise. He said so." She was remembering all her promises and his.

"Yeah, same old Kazuya with his promises, but did you make him any promises?" He was curious on the relationship between his grandkids, and if Kazuha had the same feelings toward Kazuya as Kazuya did toward her.

"Kazuya. Please wake up. Yes, I promise to always be with you. Please just wake up. Please..." Kazuha got on top of the bed as Kazuya was underneath now. She grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him.

If one were to see the scene from a distance one would think that Kazuha is riding Kazuya. All Kazuha was trying to do is bring her brother back.

"Kazuya, *sob* *sob*" she was crying over his face. The readings on his heart beat dropped to zero. "Kazuya, I promise to...mary you" She kissed Kazuya on his lips. She held her kiss. Then a beep was heard from the machine that was recording what Kazuya's heart rate is. Then it beeped again. It started to beep more until it was going past 50. Then Kazuya's heart rate went back to normal. He was breathing now, but Kazuya still had his eyes closed. He was still unconscious.

Gengo is surprised on the turn out of these events. As a matter of fact, the two most important ones and only ones are the ones surprised him. First of all, he just saw his granddaughter kiss his unconscious grandson, who was on the borderline of life and death just now. Furthermore, he just witnessed his grandson's heart beat drop to zero, but somehow Kazuha brought him back to life. 'Does this mean the gods answered Kazuha's pleas?'

"Extraordinary turn of events." Spoke Gengo.

Kazuha finished kissing her brother and just cried. She was happy and she hoped nothing as critical as this would happen again. She is still on Kazuya, but she looked to where her grandfather is.

"Yes, grandfather, I have incestuous feelings for Kazuya. I don't care what you think. I'm just happy that my otouto is alive." She hugged her brother in an embrace.

"I figured as much. He said the same thing about you. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't even listen to my advice. He loves you so much." He saw that she didn't make any movements and was about to continue before she spoke up.

"What do you think grandfather? Do you think Kazuya and me are weird or freaks?"

"No, I will never think of my grandkids like that, but do want to know something?"

"What?"

"The only reason he agreed to this operation was for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, I told him what he wanted to know about. Eventually I told him about Pandoras and Limiters and the relationship they share. After that he told me straight forward that he would do what ever it took to be you limiter. He didn't want you to be with someone else. He wanted to be the world's best limiter. Lucky for Kazuya because he is now literally the world's strongest Limiter. He sure is a keeper. I've never before in my life seen that type of affection. He truly loves you more than a sibling."

"Kazuya" she whispered

Kazuya started to move. He squinted his eyes a bit until he opened them. Kazuha is still on top of him. He looked at her.

"Kazuya!" she hugged him "Your awake."

"Umm, Who are you?" Kazuya stared blankly at her.

xxx

Review. I need Ideas. I will upload faster if you review. -.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: **Copyright: I don't own any of the original work. All rights reserved to the original maker of "Freezing." Please don't flame this!** To my readers, you should tell your friends about my story. I appreciate those who read the author's note. Overall since I've been updating daily, it is time consuming to write each chapter. Chapter 3 took me 7 hours. -.-

Well, **please review**, I like to read your ideas because I'm running out of them.

**xxx**

"Umm, Who are you?" Kazuya stared blankly at her.

"What do you mean, who am I? It's me, your sister Kazuha" Kazuha is a bit scared. What does her brother mean?

"Kazuha? Umm... Are you sure we are related because I don't seem to remember who you are? I'm sorry if I offend you in any way." Kazuya was unsure of who she is. 'Am I supposed to know her?'

"Kazuya don't play around like that, it's not funny. Please just stop already" Kazuha started to cry again. She couldn't handle this anymore. She cried on Kazuya's chest as she started to bang her hand in a fist softly on him.

"Kazuha, you have to control yourself. Your brother has amnesia. I don't know to what extent he is affected by it. We might never know if his memory will even return. Only time will tell." Gengo responded. He wants to calm down his granddaughter. She is making a huge scene in front of Kazuya, who has no recollection of what is going on around him.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember anything really about my past, but I believe you. If you say that your my sister, then you are her. I just hope I can remember more.*Looks to his grandfather* I thank you for trying to sooth Kazuha, Umm-"

"I'm your grandfather, Gengo Aoi. Your full name is Kazuya Aoi if you don't remember."

"Yes, I know who I am. I'm curious to know how I lost my memory though and why I awoke up here. Do any of you know?" Kazuya was really lost. He did not know what was going on in here and what he is doing on some bed that look to be used for patients.

"You had an accident. That is why you lost your memory." Kazuha didn't want to tell her brother the real reason why this all happened. So she just told him this lie. She didn't want Kazuya to hate her. Kazuha stood up and got off her brother.

"If you don't mind me asking umm... Kazuha, why were you on top of me?" Kazuya was surprised when he woke up to find someone literally on top of him. He just never asked why the person was on top of him.

"I was worried about you. We thought you were going to die." Kazuha looked into her brother's eyes. She still had tears in her own eyes. She got closer to her brother. She wanted to hug him again. She needed comfort right now.

"Oh, I see. So what was the accident I had?" he wanted to know what happened that threatened his life. Kazuya, even though he doesn't know who this sister of his really is, he is worried about her because she has not stopped crying for him.

"I'm going to go back to my office. Kazuha, I'll let you decide. So I'll see you both home tonight." Gengo left to his office. He wants Kazuha to handle the situation. He wanted to see how this plays out. He didn't want to interfere anymore than he already had.

"I'll see you later grandfather." Kazuha replied. In her mind she is thinking how to handle this. She wants to explain everything to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him. She hopes that the amnesia would wear off with time.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I want to tell you Kazuya, but can we make a promise first?"

"Okay, whats the promise?"

"I accepted the promises we made that night in my bed. I promised you, just so you know."

"What promises? I made promises with you in the past?"

"Yes, we have. If you remember the promises we made to each other on that night, I will tell you what happened on this day."

"Why can't you just te-"

"Kazuya, promise me we won't talk about today until you remember."

"Okay. Until I remember we won't speak of this day." He just complied with his sister. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it is. She is already sad and depressed. So he did it for his sister right now. Kazuya is just neutral on the situation right now. He doesn't remember what kind of relationship he shared with his older sister.

Kazuha had a smile on her face. She was happy that her brother would promise her this so she wouldn't have to say anything now. Kazuha walks over to Kazuya, kneels down, and hugs him. Kazuya's head is in between her breast.

Kazuya head started to hurt. He was having flashbacks. He was remembering parts of his past.

"Kazuha." he whispered. He hugged his sister tighter to see if he would remember more. When he finished remembering parts of his memory, he looked up at his sister. "I just got back a bit of my memory, nee-san."

"Oh, so what do you remember?" Kazuha was a bit worried. She did not expect her brother to remember already.

"I know that you are indeed my sister. I have a few memories of us and a few about our grandfather. That is all I remember. Just basic family memories." Kazuya was a bit happy that he remembered at least that much about his past.

Kazuya hasn't remembered anything about his incestuous relationship with his sister. He only remembered that he has a family.

"Kazuha? What type of relationship did we have before I lost my memory?"

"Why do you ask? Do you remember what our relationship is?"

"I don't remember what type of bondings we have. I was asking because you are hugging me and I'm touching you in one of your no-no places."

"Don't you remember Kazuya. Your the only one I let touch me like this. We have a sibling relationship, Kazuya. Just like any other brother and sister out there." She was trying her best to get it into Kazuya's mind like they always do this.

"Oh. So when do you think I'll get more of my memories, nee-san?" Kazuya is excited that remembers parts of his past. He wants to remember more.

"I don't know Kazuya, but I hope you remember as soon as possible." Kazuha just hoped he didn't remember anytime soon right now. She was just glad that her brother is alive. Maybe when the time is right, Kazuya would remember. If Kazuya didn't remember by a certain age in the future, she promises to tell him what actually happened on this day.

They left the lab to go home. They got home really fast. Kazuha used some of her high-end skills to get home fast. She carried her little brother with her. At first, Kazuya was scared when his sister told him what she was going to do. Kazuya took a gamble. He put his life on the line again and held on to dear life. Kazuya had his eyes closed the whole time. Well, he is just a little kid.

The day finally came when they left for West Genetics. Gengo convinced Kazuha to change her mind about what Genetics Institute to attend. So far Kazuya has remembered more of his past. He remembered about the sessions he and his sister had in the shower. He also remembered about his arranged marriage with Ouka Tenjouin. Kazuya was excited to go with his sister. Well who isn't. New house to live in and he would see his sister more often now.

They said their goodbye's to each other. Gengo Aoi even cried a bit when he saw their retreating forms. 'I guess I won't be seeing them for a while' was the thought of grandfather Aoi. 'Well, I want to see how this plays out. It is to be hoped that I'm right in my gamble of letting Kazuha take her brother. I hope she returns his memories.'

The Aoi siblings are taking a train to the outskirts of Tokyo because that is where the house is they are going to be living at from now on. The house is fairly close to East Genetics and West Genetics.

They get off the train and take a bus to the house. When they arrive to their destination, Kazuha and Kazuya see in front of them a two story plain white house.

"Well, we are home now, Kazuya"

"Nee-san, do you see the size of our house. It's huge! Do I get my own room?" Kazuya is excited. He doesn't remember anything about ever being here. Well, Kazuya was just a baby when he was here. Kazuya runs up to the doorway and tries to open the door. "Nee-san it's locked."

"It's locked to keep people out unless you have this key." She showed Kazuya the house key."Yes Kazuya, you can get your own room, but-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Kazuya interrupts her.

"Yeah! I always wanted my own room."

"Wait...You already had a room to yourself in our old house." She opens the door and Kazuya starts to run around like crazy inside the house, looking at everything there is to look at.

"Yeah, but this one is going to be better." Kazuya was acting like a little kid. Well, he is a little kid. They are always hyper and excited when they get new things.

"Kazuha." Kazuya's expression changes. He is being more serious now. His personality changed at that moment.

"Yes," She looks at Kazuya and sees that he stopped acting like a child. It is the serious side of him that rarely comes out. Kazuha has only seen this part of him when he wants to know something.

"My memories seem to come back when I'm with you. Every memory that I have remembered only came back when I was with you, no one else." The seriousness in his voice was different.

"That's good to know Kazuya, but why all of sudden blurt that out?" She is happy that she is the one who is helping Kazuya remember. Well, this is the best she could do so he could remember.

"It is just that I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight." Kazuya remembers something just now about sleeping with Kazuha. Maybe more of his memory would come back if he interacts more with sister.

"Why would you want to sleep with your own sister?" Kazuha was surprised. 'Does he remember?' She walks closer to her brother and hugs him.

"It's just that, I remember sleeping with you, but what I don't get is why I was happy. You were crying in my flashback. That is all I seem to remember, nee-san. Do you know what happened?" He stops looking up and just shoves his face back into his sister's tummy.

"Yes, I know what happened."

"Can you tell me?"

"Noooo!" Kazuha says this with a smile on her face. She starts to play around with her brother. She starts to shuffle his hair and then, she starts to hug him to death. "Let's just go to sleep Kazuya." She starts this by leading her brother to her room. Everything that they needed was already moved here before they arrived.

"Kazuha, but it is still day time. Do we really need to go to sleep?" Kazuya is standing over Kazuha's bed. He looks up to see what his sister will respond with.

"Just sleep!" She gets inside the covers and pats the side of the bed where she wants Kazuya to lay.

Kazuya is staring off to space, but what took him out was the expression on his sister's face. She is getting impatient waiting for Kazuya. Kazuya finally goes on to the designated spot. He gets underneath the covers. Suddenly, He feels his sister latch on to him.

"Kazuha, umm what are you doing?" He feels his sister bring them closer until he is in between his sister's boobs. Kazuya isn't looking at her breast. He is facing the same direction as his sister.

"Well, I'm trying to snuggle with you. Do you not want me to do that? Do you not like how my boobs feel?" She seductively tells this to Kazuya right next to his ear. She is pretty much breathing right into his ear. She is putting Kazuya in an embarrassing situation.

"It's not that I don't want this. I'm just confused. Hmm, why do you give me perverted questions to answer?" He is stressing out. He doesn't know how to handle this situation right now. He doesn't want to say anything that might offend his sister, Kazuha.

"Confused about what?" She started to move her body around. She is practically squeezing her brother, Kazuya.

"This. Have we done this before in the past?"

"Of course we have. We only did it once though. After that, the following day was when your amnesia happened."

"Oh. So How did I behave that time?"

"I don't know," she said seductively. " Do you not like it now? Tell me if you like this or not?"

"Okay, maybe I do like this a little."

"Why is that?"

"Because of many things. It feels nice, well, your boobs. Also, I feel safe when I'm with you like this. I like it." Kazuya told his sister the truth about how he felt right now. He is being honest with her. He enjoys this and he hopes they do this everyday.

Presently, Kazuya doesn't know this is some form of incest. He thinks it is normal. He doesn't have knowledge of his promise with his sister. Even though Kazuha accepted the promise to marry Kazuya. Kazuya doesn't remember about this or that he wants to marry her. Kazuya also still does not remember anything about his incestuous feelings for his sister.

"Kazuya."

"Yes, nee-san?"

"Nothing really. It is just that you made me feel all warm and fuzzing inside." She liked what Kazuya said about her. She is pondering in her thoughts. She decides to speak up. She has a plan right now and she wants to know how it will go. "Kazuya."

"Yes, nee-san."

"Give me your hand." Kazuya raises up his hand.

Kazuha is thinking on what she is about to do. This game of hers might contradict all what she stood for. She told herself that she wouldn't do this until Kazuya remembered the promise. Well, it seems her hormones are acting up. She just wanted to give her brother a little present before they go to sleep.

"What are you going to do with my hand nee-san?"

"Kazuya, Do you like me?" She grabs hold of Kazuya's hand. Her hand is on top of his.

"What! Nee-san what do you mean?" Kazuya is lost. What did her question have to do with all of this?

"It is simple really. Do you like me?' She wants to know what her brother's feelings are before she does this. She doesn't want to push this really far to the point where he would get scared. Even though he just recently escaped death's door. After that incident she got really close to her brother.

"Well, I do like you, nee-san. You're the only one that is helping me recuperate my lost memories. This means a lot to me. I hope we can sleep like this every night." Kazuya has a warm feeling inside him. He wishes that they could stay together like this. No harm could ever be done to them like this.

"Well, from now on we are going to sleep together like this. Yeah!" *She pumps a fist into the air with her other free hand* She retreats her hand that she used to do that to its originally place, around Kazuya's tummy. "Kazuya, we can do more than just sleep together like this."

"What do you mean nee-san?" He felt his hand being moved. Kazuya has a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe what his sister just did.

Kazuha has Kazuya's right hand touching her right boob. She then moved his hand to go past the dress she was wearing, past the bra she had on until he hiss hand touched her boob. She has his hand on top of her nipple. She held it their. She is waiting to see how her brother responds to this.

"Kazuha, what are you doing? I don't think we should do this nee-san." Kazuya is shocked. He knows that he shouldn't touch women in their no-no places.

"Kazuya, do you not like touching me? Does my boob not feel good enough for you?" She said seductively into Kazuya's ear. She then bit his ear gently while she moves Kazuya's hand around her breast.

"No, it's not like that Kazuha. I like touching you, but this seems just too much. Your boobs feel amazing nee-san. It's just that I'm scared that I might do something wrong."

"Well, Kazuya I like touching you too. Don't be scared otouto, I'm here with you. There should be nothing be scared about."

"Okay nee-san. I believe you. Your boobs feel really soft nee-san. They feel amazing." He had to honest. So he gave her those compliments.

"You should be glad Kazuya."

"Glad for what nee-san?"

"You should be glad because you are the only one that I will allow to touch me like this, Kazuya."

"Why?"

"Because you and I share a special resonance together."

"Umm, nee-san, what does that mean?" Kazuya is confused. He isn't used to this complex type of terminology. Kazuha seems very intellectual to him.

"I will tell you when you remember that promise we made. Got that Kazuya?"

"Yes, nee-san."

"So how are you liking my boobs?" asked the very horny Kazuha.

"I like them a lot. Do you think Ouka, our imouto-chan will let me touch hers?"

"So you like our imouto-chan?"

"Why wouldn't I nee-san. She looks just like you. If I like you then I must like her too."

"Oh. Well, I don't know if she'll let you touch her like I let you. She might; however, I know something she won't let you do until you are older." Kazuha had a cute grin on her face.

"What will she not let me do?"

"This." She stopped using Kazuya's hand to fondle her breast. She moves their right hands to her lower regions. She stops their hands to lift up her dress to reveal her panties. She guides their hands until Kazuya's hand is touching her no-no place.

"Nee-san! I shouldn't touch you there. That's your no-no place. You told me to never touch that place on anyone." Kazuya is freaking out. His sister is contradicting what she told him in the first place to never touch; to never touch a girl in her lower no-no place.

"It's okay Kazuya. Remember, you are the only one I will let to touch me anywhere." She starts to rub her pussy with Kazuya's hand. She moans due to the sensations she is feeling. She moves their hands so they are inside the panties and touching the real thing.

Kazuya feels the opening. He also feels something wet, like water. "Kazuha why is it getting all watery?"

"That's because I'm getting turned on by your touch, Kazuya. Insert two of your fingers into my opening." She is moaning. She is biting Kazuya's ear gently. This is like ecstasy to her. She feels Kazuya enter his two fingers. "Take your fingers out and taste my juices, Kazuya." She orders her brother to do this.

Kazuya does what his sister tells him to do. He tastes her juices. They taste really good to him. "Nee-san, It tastes kind of funny, but good. Nee-san, what is getting turned on and your juices?"

"That makes me feel happy Kazuya. I will tell you the answer to your other question when you remember that promise we made."

"I'm happy too. I wish I could remember already so you could tell me everything you don't want me to know yet."

Kazuha gets out of bed. She strips her clothes off and gets back underneath the covers. She grabs her little brother and has his face this time in between her breast.

"Nee-san, why did you take off your clothes?"

"Because I want you to do something for me. Well, it's more of a treat for you, Kazuya."

"What is it?"

"Kazuya, do you want to suck on your sister's tits?"

"Can I actually do that?"

"Yes, you can. Don't you remember when I told you that boobs are used for the babies to suck on?"

"Yes, I do remember nee-san, but I thought you said they are only used for babies."

"Kazuya, you can suck on mine whenever you want. Go ahead. Try it. I hope you like them, they are a C-cup. That is the size of my breast."

Kazuya did what his sister asked. Kazuya is enjoying sucking on his sister's boobs. They felt really soft in his mouth. He of course couldn't put the whole thing in his mouth. They were really big.

Kazuha was moaning really loud. This is giving her absolute pleasure.

Kazuya stops sucking on her boobs and looks into her eyes. "Nee-san, that tasted amazing. Why were you making loud sounds nee-san?"

"I was moaning Kazuya. That means I was enjoying you sucking on my boobs."

"Really!"

"Yes, that felt really good. Don't worry Kazuya, you are going to be the only one that will ever suck on these. They are all yours."

"Thank you nee-san. I really like this. I like how you treat me nee-san. You're the best. I am curious to why you're only letting me?"

"The answer you are looking for lies in that memory you haven't remembered. Once you remember the promise that I told you that I accepted, then you would know why our relationship is like this, Kazuya. Well, lets go to sleep now, not before this happens." She removes Kazuya's clothes. They are both nude now. "There that's better. Now off to bed" She said with a cheery smile.

"Did you have to take my clothes off, nee-san?"

"Yes, because from now on we are going to be sleeping like this."

xxx

Author's Note: I decided to split this chapter into two parts. I want to see how my ratings go up before I release the next segment. Review and share my story with your friends. Hand out to the helpful author, Jarhead47, who is helping me out on my story. I also give props to the people who are reveiwing with their ideas for my story. I have much of this planned out already, but keep giving me more ideas!


End file.
